geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Equestria.jpg
I was just scrolling through random files on my computer, such as pictures or things like that when I noticed something that was never there before. It was called "Equestria.jpg". I figured maybe my friend, who is a brony, put this there as a joke. I opened it up, and it looked like the oh-so-peaceful main town in the show, in a bird's-eye view. However, I looked closer and saw nobody, or "nopony" as people like that say it, was there. It seemed rather abandoned. I called my friend and asked him, "Hey, what's this 'Equestria.jpg' file you put on my computer?" He just replied, "I didn't put a file in your computer, but why do you ask about it?" I said back to him, "Well, it's a bird's eye view of the main town-" He cut me off with "Ponyville?" I continued. "Yeah, I guess. Anyways, a bird's eye view of the town and there's nobody there. It seems empty. Really empty." He just said, "Send it to me and I'll check it out." and hung up. I did as he asked and sent it to him via e-Mail. About a day later, he replied with: Never open the file again. I found it strange, and replied "What's wrong?" He replied one more time with: That picture is evil. Never open that file again, you'll regret it. After that, he didn't answer my calls, e-Mails, or texts. I thought he was just messing with me, when I found out he just left his home out of nowhere from his father. I was really concerned about him, but more focused on why he never wanted me opening the "Equestria.jpg" file again. I avoided opening it for a good two weeks until my curiosity took over, and I had to see what was up. I went over to his house, and asked his brother if I could use his computer saying that I lost my laptop, and he let me. I went up to his room, and noticed his computer was still on with a Notepad open. It had just three words. "Never See Again." I also noticed "Equestria.jpg" was still open, and I clicked over to it. He had used Paint to black out a certain part of the picture, and it seemed he saved it so I couldn't undo it. I took a picture of it with my phone, and went back to my laptop. Upon searching, I couldn't find the .jpg file in my pictures folder or any folder at all. I searched my Recycle Bin, and it was in there somehow. I restored it, opened it, and found the part he blacked out. Standing there was a pitch black pony with glowing red eyes, staring straight at me. It was right when I saw him, my laptop locked up and nothing would allow me to reboot it. It was frozen on that screen. Then I heard from behind me in a low, deep voice, "Never see again." I blacked out, and when I woke up everything was extremely dark. It was then I noticed that I couldn't see ANYTHING, no matter how close I even held my hands in front of me. I moved around, and walked into a door. I won't lie, it did hurt my head. When I opened it up, I could feel a breeze and figured I was outside, but it was still pitch black. I knew I was outside due to certain sounds, and since I still couldn't see anything, I could only assume one thing. Whatever was behind me had blinded me. Some hunter had found me walking around aimlessly and helped me get back to town, and has been helping me type this story for you all. I only have one more thing to say, and read these last words carefully: If you ever find an "Equestria.jpg" file in your computer, delete it and empty your recycle bin. Don't open it, either. You'll regret it. Category:MLP